


【授权翻译】A Night at the Carnival

by Lenomiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Translation, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenomiu/pseuds/Lenomiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年轻的Winchester兄弟去游乐场的小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】A Night at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night at the Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485801) by [lovemarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarvel/pseuds/lovemarvel). 



“Dean，我们真的不应该来这儿……我的意思是如果Dad—”  
“Dad暂时不会回家的，Sammy。他每次离开的时间都超过五天，而这次，他昨天才刚走。这附近恰好有一个嘉年华游乐场，我们只需要趁他不在的时候花一点时间去找找乐子。”Dean安慰性地拍了拍Sam的肩膀。他们真的完全不需要担心Dad，只要关心今天即将发生的有趣的事就够了，“现在，快点舔你的冰淇淋吧，它快要化了。”  
他们还是离开了冰淇淋摊，向游乐场走去。  
时间倒回昨天的旅馆。在Dad走之后，Dean注意到了当地的报纸上正在报道城内一年一度的狂欢节。他意识到如果带Sam去做一些正常的孩子们夏天最爱玩的事，那么他一定会非常开心。Sam只有13岁，Dean希望，至少他能在成人之前，留下一些有趣的回忆。自从他们开始每隔几周就奔波到不同城市的破烂蹩脚的汽车旅馆，每天都在等待Dad回来起，他们就不再会有那么多的愉快回忆了。  
“那么，想玩什么？”Dean抢走了Sam手中的甜筒，用舌尖扫走最上层的薄荷味冰淇淋，心满意足地咽下去，他在等待着Sam的答案。Sam叫道，“摩天轮怎么样！我想知道从最高的地方往下看是什么感觉！”  
Dean嗤之以鼻，眼睛轻轻转动着盯着远方看上去像一个庞大的车轮的东西，“老弟，认真的？摩天轮只有婴儿和那些小孩子才会坐。要不要试试过山车，或者其它更有趣？”  
Sam舔了舔冰淇淋，他皱起了眉头，目光从Dean的身上扫了一遍又看向了摩天轮。他低头笑了笑，想出了一个也可以顾及Dean的两全的方式，“好吧，如果你陪我去坐摩天轮，我会和你去坐过山车。”  
Dean只是叹了口气然后用胳膊环住了他的肩膀，“没问题，我会去坐你喜欢的婴儿车。”  
Sam露出了一个大大的笑容，他相当程度上为自己能够说服Dean陪他一起去而感到骄傲。  
他俩一起朝着摩天轮走去，他们站在那里等着工作人员打开闸门，好让人们上去和下来。当Dean在排队等候时，他好奇地四处张望着，几乎所有的人都在狂欢。有人在用飞镖打气球，有人试图将一个乒乓球丢进鱼缸，想要把鸭子击沉或是把瓶子打倒，还有各种各样奇怪的游戏。他想起在他非常小的时候，Dad和Mom也曾经带他来过游乐场。当时Mom怀孕了，所以实际上说，他们也带着Sam。有关于这段时间的记忆很模糊，但Dean知道这是一段愉快的回忆，他当时很快乐。  
“我想知道在上面的感觉到底有多棒！你觉得你能俯瞰整个游乐场吗？”Sam兴奋地设想着这段旅程，而Dean只是摇了摇头，想知道Sam到底为什么必须要坐这个，而不是其它更令人激动的事。  
而坐摩天轮的话，最好的一点在于，至少他们有时间在去其它禁止食物的游乐设施游玩之前吃完他们的冰淇淋。  
Dean已经吃到了甜筒，他大咬了一口，不像Sam，他正一口又一口地慢慢舔着他的草莓冰淇淋。Sam超级喜欢吃草莓冰淇淋。他第一次吃这个是在几年前的圣诞节。Dean去加油站买了一些回来，他们在旅馆里分享了这个，然后熬夜等着圣诞老人来给他们送礼物，但最终他们等到了Dad回家。  
队伍挪动得越来越快，而与此同时，来了更多排队的人，下一个就轮到Sam和Dean了。  
“我打赌一旦我们坐上去，你立刻就不会再爱这个。”Dean盯着他说道，而Sam只是取笑着Dean对摩天轮的消极态度，“那就让我们祈祷，一旦到了过山车上，你不会把你刚吃过的冰淇淋全都吐完。”他转了转眼睛大笑道。  
“好了，你们俩，进来吧。”那个工作人员拉开了安全链让他们进去。他们都走到金属的台子上，另一个工作人员等着他们进车，这样他就可以关上门了。Dean转动着他的眼睛轻轻摇了摇头。他看起来完全不期待。他装出自己是大哥哥照顾弟弟的样子，好让自己看起来更加成熟和富有男子气概。  
工作人员关上了他们的车门，拉动旁边的一条长杆，让摩天轮开始转动。  
他们最开始是向后移动的，摩天轮把他们送到高空中。Dean意识到他们走得越远，所处的位置就越高。他看到Sam正充满敬畏地盯着车厢里的一切。Dean喜欢这个笑容，他喜欢看到在Sam感到钦佩或是敬畏时，嘴角微微翘起的弧度。  
他记起来他们的冰淇淋还没有吃完，于是他又一次咬起了他的甜筒，直到它就剩最后一点儿。Sam似乎已经忘记了自己也有冰淇淋，他更专注于透过窗户从空中向下看，俯瞰这个他们暂时居住的地方。虽然Dean说，摩天轮只有孩子们才会坐，但他得承认，其实自己很畏高，即使他们现在还没到最高处。  
“Sam，你的冰淇淋要化光了。”  
Sam转过身来盯着同样凝视着他的Dean，“Dean，这里是不是很棒！我知道你不太喜欢这种地方，但是你可以尝试着四处看看，你会看到完全不同的东西。”而Dean给了他一个温暖的笑容，放松双臂搭在Sam的后背上，他凑过来，“的确如此。”当摩天轮飞得更高的时候，游乐场狂欢的灯光就那样照映在Sam充满光芒的兴奋的脸上。明亮的笑容和温暖的脸颊，Dean忍不住想，他的Sam这一刻显得多么好看。如果可以，Dean希望时间永远都停在这一刻。  
当摩天轮开始转动的时候，Sam正要去舔他的冰淇淋。所以当车厢向上的时候，他就被反作用力轻微地向后甩。Sam紧紧地抿着唇，鼻子因为恼怒而皱成一团，摩天轮转动时冰淇淋糊到了他的嘴唇上。  
Dean笑了起来，“Sam，你这里沾上了一点冰淇淋。”他指了指他的嘴巴。  
Sam只是咧开嘴笑了笑，再次地舔了舔嘴唇周围，“我都舔干净了吗？”  
Dean摇了摇头，笑了起来，“不，”他轻轻地指着自己的嘴唇示意Sam他没有擦掉的部位。  
Sam正要把它从自己的嘴上擦掉，但Dean再也忍不住了，他伸出手推开了Sam的胳膊，把它放在大腿上，“好了，让我来吧。”他露出一个明媚的笑容，凑近Sam的脸，而这让Sam变得非常紧张。他爱Dean，爱他超过一切。但问题在于，在此之前Sam从来没有和谁这么亲近过，近到他都可以吻上去，而更不要说，这是他的哥哥，这可是完全没有意料到的。  
“Dean，不，我们不能……”  
摩天轮再次停止了转动，而Dean扬起了眉毛，轻轻盖住Sam的手，“Sammy，四处看看，我们在摩天轮的最高点，没有人看的到我们。”  
Sam的呼吸变得轻微而小心翼翼起来，他盯着Dean，发现对方正盯着他的眼睛和嘴唇。当Dean靠得更近时，他的心情无以言表。他只能麻木地感受到自己同时也靠向了Dean，他们周围的一切仿佛都冻结了。那些来自游乐场的喧闹声与狂欢的音乐，在他们触碰到彼此嘴唇的那一刻，全都消失了。  
Sam的心脏突突地跳着，仿佛要跳出胸膛。他几乎是立刻就爱上了他的嘴唇碰到Dean时完美的方式。他不确定自己爱了Dean多久。但他觉得，他过去的所有生命都在等待着这一刻的发生。他清晰地感受到Dean干裂的嘴唇压在自己柔软和光滑的嘴唇上。这一刻，他感觉一切都是完美的，甚至于他们的生活，都是完美的。他爱过Dean这么久，而现在他终于吻了他。所有的一切都在电光火石之间发生了。虽然Dean的嘴唇粗糙而干裂，但是这个吻本身，是完美无瑕的。  
没有人想去结束这个吻，但是随着一阵颠簸，摩天轮又开始转动了。Dean迅速抓住了门把手，看上去似乎被颠簸吓到了。  
一般来说，看到Dean受到惊吓，Sam通常都会开始取笑他，“你真的一点都不害怕，对不对？就在这个婴儿车上？”  
但不是现在，他刚刚经历了世界上最好的事情。他仍然盯着Dean，好像仍然能感受到他们脸上残余的热量。摩天轮现在开始转动了，而Sam仍然为之前发生的事情而震惊。  
Dean也同样震惊着。一半的他开始后悔自己做的事情，但另一半的他，却告诉他，这是他做过的最好的决定。他只是克制不住自己，他拼命地想要得到更多，但是他不会再一次为这个冒险。他知道，如果他们再靠近地面一点，就会有人看到他们在接吻。虽然没有人知道他们是兄弟，但这仍然让他觉得不对劲，就像所有人都会知道这回事一样。  
他们本不该亲吻，但Dean靠得更近，他碰到了Sam的手。Sam紧紧握住Dean的手，现在他们十指相扣了。那扇将他们与世界隔离开的门将遮挡住所有人看他们的视线。  
而Sam的另一只手情况可没有那么乐观。他仍然捏着那支已经融化的冰淇淋，现在它滴在了Sam的手上，这个场景和之前的那个吻恍若重合。他开始吃冰淇淋，防止它滴得更多，这让他的手掌一团糟。  
“好吧…我想摩天轮并没有那么糟。”这个巨大的机器现在把他们带到了最顶端。它仍然在转动着，Dean突然意识到它转动的速度比看起来要快得多。而当然啦，这不是一个过山车，但是城市顶端温暖的微风让一切都变得美好了起来。  
摩天轮继续转动着，几分钟之后，它停了下来，等着新的人上车。  
他们放开了彼此的手，现在他们也要下车了，“好了，现在我们可以去其它的游乐项目玩，包括你想玩的过山车。”Sam朝着蓝红相间的摩天轮车厢深深地望了一眼。  
Sam身体里的一部分告诉他，他的想法是多么的错误而恶心，他吻的人是他的亲兄弟。但是在内心深处，他非常清楚地知道，他真的爱曾经发生的这件事，即使他有机会可以重新来过，他还是会选择这么做。他将会在任何时间、任何地点亲吻Dean。他曾经不知道他哥哥对他的感觉，但是自从他靠过来的那一刻起，他想，他知道了，Dean对他有一样的感觉。  
Dean耸了耸肩，轻轻凑近了Sam的耳朵，“我们跳过过山车这个环节吧，现在回旅馆，我们会找到更好的事情做。明天还有一天狂欢节呢。”  
然后Dean坐正了，而Sam可以清楚地瞥见他嘴角翘起的小小弧度，Sam感受到一阵颤栗从他的脊椎窜上来。  
“好吧。”他微笑着表示同意。


End file.
